Learn on You
by KimMinus
Summary: ketika cemburu menghancurkan segalanya bahkan mengambilnya /BXB ? MINYOON /YOONMIN sama saja JIMIN is SEME alweys
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING WARNING BL IN HERE**

 **YOONMIN AGAIN :'V**

 **JIMIN SEME FOR EVER '-'/**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KALO BAHASA GUA MASIH BERANTAKAN MAAPKAN SAYA MASIH BUTUH PELATIHAN**

 **TYPO BANYAK BAHASA SULIT DI MENGERTI JUGA**

 **AWAS GUMOH**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah studio rekaman terlihat 3 orang namja sedang focus dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Mari kira lihat Rap Monster yang sedang sibuk dengan alat alat yang autor sendiri gak ngerti apaan :'vv Jhope juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rapmon, sepertinya mereka sedang mengaransmen lagu mereka dan satu orang lagi yaitu Suga. terlihat sedang berkutik dengan berbagai macam kertas sepertinya dia sedang berusaha membuat lirik seperti biasanya .

" Agh tidak ada yang bisa aku tuliskan" ucap Suga dengan nada putus asa. kedua makhluk lainnya yang melihat nya hanya bisa menghela napas, oh ayolah jadwal mereka untuk merilis mini album terbaru mereka sudah sangat dekat dan sang pencipta lagu kehilangan segala inspirasinya

" Hyung tenangkan dirimu" Jhope mendekat member Yoongi segelas coffee

"aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun tentang lirik ini" Yoongi langsung menyambar coffee yang di berikan oleh Jhope tadi

"kau harus menyelesaikan masalah mu dengan nya hyung" Rapmon bersuara sambil tetap focus dengan kegiatannya

"diamlah" ucap Yoongi tajam

"hyung kau harus dengarkan ini, jangan karna masalah yang kau punya kau lantas menjauhinya hyung kau tahu dia seperti orang tidak punya arah hidup, setelah kau memutuskan nya begitu saja" ucap Jhope dengan tegas. Yoongi hanya memandang kosong ke arah cangkir coffee yang dia pegang

"aku bingung dengan semuanya hoseok-ah" jika sudah begini Jhope hanya bisa diam pasalnya dia tidak pernah melihat Yoongi. Seorang hyung yang selama ini di kenalnya sebagai orang yang sangat kuat, bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya karna satu nama yaitu Park Jimin.

"kau lebih baik kembali ke dorm kami akan menyelesaikan aransemennya" ucap Rapmon tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Yoongi melirik ke arah jam yang ada di dinding sudah jam 3 pagi untung saja mereka besok tidak ada jadwal jadi mereka bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh

"baiklah aku akan kembali ke dorm" ucap Yoongi yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu

"Minta seseorang menjemputmu hyung, ini sudah larut bus tidak ada yang melewati jalan ke dorm kita dan bilang ke Jin hyung jangan menunggu ku aku tidak akan pulang hari ini" Rap Monster masih berbicara sambil terus focus pada pekerjaan nya

"aku bukan anak kecil namjoon" dengan nada malas Yoongi keluar dari ruangan itu

.

.

.

.

Ugh siapa yang akan ku hubungi jam segini, tidak mungkin aku menyuruh mereka menjemput ku ini sudah sangat larut. tapi jalanan gelap itu seperti akan menelan ku hidup hidup. ku masukkan kembali handphone ku kedalam saku. aku mulai berjalan keluar gedung sambil melihat kanan kiri, mungkin saja masih ada orang yang keluar masuk gedung jam segini tapi sepertinya nihil. hanya ada aku di sini ughh ini sangat gelap aku mempercepat langkah ku menuju tempat penyebrangan.

Ku lihat jalanan sangat sepi jelas saja ini sudah larut, jam jam di mana orang orang beristirahat di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. membuat ku ingin cepat cepat sampai ke dorm.

.

Ngomong ngomong tentang dorm, aku jadi tidak bersemangat pulang ke sana alasannya tidak perlu ku jelaskan aku saja malas mengingat namanya.

 ** _If I got locked away and we lost it all today_**

 ** _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same_**

 ** _If I showed you my flaws if I couldn't be strong_**

 ** _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same_**

 ** _*anggep itu bada dering hape yungi :'v_**

aku langsung mengambil handphone di saku ku ku lihat caller ID nya

" Park BODOH Jimin "

Aku langsung menekan tombol reject agh kenapa dia muncul di saat mood ku benar benar buruk.

 _Drrrtttt…Drrtttttt_

.

.

Ada pesan masuk

From : Park BODOH Jimin

' Hyung kau ada di mana Rapmon hyung bilang kau sudah pulang 15 menit yang lalu kenapa kau belum sampai '

.

.

To : Park BODOH Jimin

' apa peduli mu bodoh jangan menelpon ku'

.

.

Anak ini tidak bisa membaca atau bagaimana kenapa dia malah menelpon ku

" sudah ku bilang jangan menelpon ku bodoh" - Yoongi

 _ **' hyung kau ada dimana ? aku sudah keluar mencari mu tapi aku tidak menemukan mu' – Jimin** _

Aku langsung mematikan handphoneku dan kulihat sekitar astaga sepertinya aku tersesat agh semua gara gara park Jimin bodoh itu

.

.

.

 **Jimin SIDE**

" YOONGI MIN YOONGI DIMANA KAU" teriak Jimin di sepanjang jalan, dia tidak peduli jika dia dianggap mengganggu ketentraman

" astaga kau ada di mana Min Yoongi, agh sial handphone nya tidak aktif" ucap Jimin putus asa

" Rap mon hyung" dengan secepat kilat Jimin langsung menelpon Rapmon

.

.

 ** _'Yeobosseo' –RM_**

" Hyung Yoongi hyung menghilang" –Jimin

 ** _'Yak Park jangan bercanda dia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu'_**

" Hyung kau sudah berapa lama mengenalnya kenapa kau membiarkan nya pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu"

 _ **' agh sial aku lupa tunggu aku akan mencarinya bersama Jhope cepat kau temukan dia sebelum terjadi sesuatu dengan nya'** _

Piipppp….

.

.

Jimin sudah 6 kali keliling jalanan di sekitar dorm mereka, tapi tetap saja tidak terlihat Yoongi dimana mana yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya Min Yoongi. Dia berani bersumpah jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yoongi maka dia rela kehilangan abs kebanggaan nya/gawoi :'v

" Kau bodoh park kenapa kau tidak mempercayai apa yang di katakan nya" ucap Jimin frustasi

 **TE BE CEH...**

* * *

JRENG JRENG '-'/

YANG DI FF SEBELUM NYA UDAH REVIEW MAKASIH LOH :'V

ADA YANG BILANG DI CHAPTERIN HUHU BIKIN GR :V

SARAN GUA TERIMA KOK MAKASIH YANG UDAH NGASIH MASUKAN TENTANG KETIKAN BERANTAKAN GUA JADI TAU GUA KURANG NYA DIMANA

INI UDAH BERUSAHA GUA EDITIN ENTAH LAH UDA RAPI ATO BELON

KEEP REVIEW SAYANG :*


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING WARNING BL IN HERE**

 **YOONMIN AGAIN :'V**

 **JIMIN SEME FOR EVER '-'/**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KALO BAHASA GUA MASIH BERANTAKAN MAAPKAN SAYA MASIH BUTUH PELATIHAN**

 **TYPO BANYAK BAHASA SULIT DI MENGERTI JUGA**

 **AWAS GUMOH**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **.**

"Kalian tidak perlu ikut istirahat saja"

"kenapa kalian jadi seperti mengantar kami pergi jauh"

"Huee tapi kami ingin tetap ikut hyung" line maknae histeris masih ngotot ingin ikut para rapper line ke acara mereka AFO ( All Force One )

"kalian masih kecil kalian cepan masuk van" titah sang manager yang masih berusaha menarik masuk V dan Kookie kembali ke dorm

"hyung jangan terlalu memaksakan diri nde" nasihat Jimin sambil sesekali membenarkan letak snapback yang di pakai sang kekasih

"nde aku bisa mengontrol nya istirahat lah" balas Yoongi dengan senyuman terbaiknya

.

.

Di ruang tengah terlihat para member minus rapper line yang sednag uring uringan sambil menonton TV.

"hyung jam berapa acara mereka di mulai" sang maknae bertanya kepada tetua grup yang asik menonton acara berita di TV

"molla" jawab nya acuh yang mendapat tatapan kecewa sang maknae

"jam 6 sore mereka mulai Kook-ah"

"Tae hyung cepat ambil laptop kita harus streaming" Kookie berucap dengan nada semangat dan Taehyung menanggapinya dengan wajah yang sama. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar, tsk berfikir kenapa dua orang itu selalu ngotot belajar ngerapp padalah mereka tidak bisa sama sekali

"wo wo sudah mulai" Taehyung berteriak heboh yang mengundang tatapan tajam dari Jin

"waa kenapa di saat begini mereka terlihat sangat keren bahkan Yoongi hyung terlihat manly" komentar Taehyung saat melihat ke tiga hyung nya yang sedang perform

" ** _Haterdeureun manhji_**  
 ** _But no problem, I kill_**  
 ** _Nal mutgi wihae nae keorieoeda padaeneun sapjil_**  
 ** _But I don't care_**  
 ** _You can't control my swis_** "

Taehyung dan Kookie sudah berteriak heboh menyanyikan part di salah satu lagu yang di nyanyikan ketiga hyungnya

"Astaga telinga ku" Jin yang merasa suasana sudah tidak kondusif langsung pergi dari sana. Jimin hanya memperhatikan kedua orang yang ada di hadapan nya

Hingga tiba saat ketiga rapper line membawakan lagu Cyper Pt. 2 dari mini album ketiga mereka

"Wooo tidak ku sangka mereka membawakan ini. Part terbaik yoongi hyung" Kookie makin heboh ketika music sudah di mulai Jimin yang penasaran ikut nonton di belakang mereka

Awal mereka menonton hanya kedua orang itu yang masih heboh hingga tiba part Yoongi dan...

.

Deggg….

.

Reflek Kookie langsung menutup laptop seketika ketika tanpa sengaja Rapmonster melakukan hal yang menurut mereka sangat di luar batas. Ya Rapmon menyentuh lebih tepatnya mengrape bagian depan tubuh Yoongi di depan umum. Etah sengaja atau tidak tapi itu cukup mengejutkan.

"Jim kau tidak apa?" Taehyung yang sadar keadaan langsung menyuruh Kookie untuk pergi

"dia bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan ku menyentuhnya Tae"

"dengar Jimin ini…."

"aku tau kalau aku tidak sesempurna itu tapi ini sudah di luar kesabaran ku"

"Yakk Park tunggu" Taehyung langsung berlari mengejar Jimin yang berjalan keluar dorm

"Jangan kekanakan kita dengar dulu ….."

"Kau tidak paham Tae seandainya kau di posisi ku apa yang akan kau lakukan?" setelah berkata itu Jimin langsung pergi menghilang entah kemana. Taehyung dia hanya berfikir bagaimana menjelaskan ini semua. Keputusan yang salah mengajak Jimin menonton konser ketiga hyung nya tadi.

.

.

.

.

"KAMI KEMBALI" teriakan semangat dari orang yang abru saja tiba di dorm

"Eh kok sepi" Jhope yang merasa di kacangi berlari mengelilingi dorm dan dia hanya menemukan jejak alien yang sedang makan di dapur sendirian

"Tae mana yang lain" tanya nya, dan yang di tanya malah cuek dan masih asik mengunyah

"anak ini" Jhope yang geram memukul kepala nya dari belakang dan

"Uhukk…uhuukk.." keluarlah seluruh makanan yang di kunyah nya tadi, Jhope yang melihatnya langsung tertawa dan muncul lah semua member minus satu orang

"Eh dimana si Jimin?" tanya Rapmon seusai menghitung seluruh member

"Molla tadi dia asik nonton konser kalian bersama Taehyung dan Kookie"

.

.

"Aku Pulang"

"Nah itu dia"

Yoongi yang melihat jimin kembali langsung menghampirinya dan betapa mengejutkan nya, Jimin menghindari Yoongi seperti Yoongi tidak ada di sana. Member bangtan yang lain nya terkejut sudah pasti kecuali satu orang, yang sudah tau penyebab perubahan sifat Jimin.

"Jimin" lirih Yoongi hampir tidak terdengar. Dia hanya berdiri mematung di tempat

"Hyung masuk lah kau pasti lelah" ucap Rapmon kepada Yoongi, dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan dengan gontai ke kamar

"hyung aku ingin bicara" Yoongi yang baru saja masuk ke kamar hanya diam ketika Jimin berdiri di hadapan nya.

"kita akhiri semuanya, kau bisa bersama orang yang lebih baik"

.

Degg…..

.

Seperti mendapat serangan jantung Yoongi seketika membeku. Tidak ini tidak benar Jimin kau

"Jimin… ad..a apa ini" Yoongi yang masih shock berbicara dengan nada gugup

"tidak ada hyung ku kira kau salah memilih orang. Orang yang kau cintai bukan aku hyung bukan" masih dengan senyum palsunya Jimin berkata dengan lancar di depan Yoongi

"Ji..mii.n"

"dengarkan aku hyung sepertinya ini yang terbaik aku juga akan mencari orang yang bisa mengerti aku hyung dank au juga bisa. Mencari orang yang sempurna seperti dirimu hyung"

.

Tes

.

Tepat di saat jimin selesai bicara runtuh sudah pertahanan Yoongi. Jimin yang tidak pernah melihat keadaan hyung nya yang seperti ini reflek ingin memeluk Yoongi, tapi

"jangan sentuh aku" Yoongi mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir di sekitar pipinya

"jika kau selama ini menganggap ku begitu kenapa kau tidak berkata dari awal hah"

"Hyuungg.. bukkan itu…"

"diam dan dengarkan kita selesai benar benar selesai sekarang bisa kau keluar dari sini Jimin-sshi" ucapan Yoongi menohok teapt di hati Jimin. Dia langsung keluar kamar dan

Bllaammm….

.

"hikksss…hikss" runtuh sudah pertahana Yoongi. Dia hanya berpura pura kuat di hadapan Jimin, berkata bahwa seolah dia baik baik saja. Padahal

"wae.. hikkss w..ae apa ..hiks yang ku ..lakukan"

Setelah malam itu hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin benar benar berakhir. Bahkan mereka tidka pernah saling menyapa satu sama lain Yoongi yang terlihat kuat dan Jimin yang hancur secara perlahan. Tanpa sepengetahuan semua member Jimin bahkan kerap kali latihan hingga 8 jam tanpa henti. Agar bisa menghilangkan sakit di dadanya dengan menyakiti seluruh tubuhnya dan itu hanya Jhope yang pernah memergokinya membunuh diri sendiri, itu ucapan Jhope.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin yang frustasi mulai lelah ini sudah putaran ke 13, tapi nihil Yoong tidak terlihat sama sekali

"ku mohon, Yoongi kau ada di mana" suara Jimin nyaris tidak terdengar hingga dia mendengar suara tangis yang sangat dia hindari seumur hidup. Suara tangis Yoongi

"Yoongi" reflek Jimin langsung mengikuti arah suara itu, dan terlihat Yoongi sedang meringkuk di antara pohon besar, Jimin yang melihatnya bersorak dalam hati

.

YOONGI SIDE

" ugh aku benci gelap hikss… bodoh kau bodoh Yoongi hikksss…." Terlihat Yoongi sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya dia benci gelap semua orang tau itu tapi sialnya di malah terjebak di tempat gelap dan asing seperti ini

" eomma appa Jin hyung namjoonie hopi taetae jungkookie …."

Greeepppp…..

" Yaakkkk hikss… huwaaa lepaskan lepaskan" Yoongi memberontak dari pelukan seseorang yang baru saja memeluknya

" hikksss… hikkss.. jangan sakiti aku" Yoongi menangis semakin keras

" stttt hyung ini aku" ucap Jimin yang langsung membalik tubuh Yoongi menghadap ke arah nya

" jimin" Yoongi langsung memeluk Jimin dengan erat

"uljima hyung aku ada disni stttt…." Ucap Jimin menenangkan Yoongi sambil mengelus kepala hyung kesayangan nya itu

" ayo kita kembali" ucap Jimin sambil melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit tidak rela terlihat wajah Yoongi memerah dengan mata sembab terlihat sepertinya dia sudah menangis lebih dari setengah jam

"bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini ?" selidik Yoongi sambil menatap datar Jimin sepertinya dia masih marah dengan pria dihadapannya ini

" aku hanya mengikuti kata hati ku hyung kau tau aku hampir gila mencari mu keliling jalan sekitar dorm kita bahkan aku dimarahi oleh panjaga karna aku terus berteriak memanggil mu" wajah Jimin terlihat serius sekarang ekspresi Yoongi melembut

"mianhae aku menyusahkan mu lagi" sesal Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"aku tidak keberatan elakukan apapun asal itu karna kau hyung" ucap Jimin sambil mengelus kepala Yoongi

"dan lagi mianhae tentang sikap kekanakan ku waktu itu cemburu membuatku melupakan segalanya hyung" perkataan Jimin tadi langsung membuat Yoongi menatap jimin

"hyung kau harus menelpon seseorang jika kau butuh bantuan jika kau punya masalah apapun kau bisa datang padaku untuk bercerita atau pun kau butuh pelampiasan atas semua masalah mu hyung aku selalu ada di samping mu dan juga jangan…..

~Chuup~

Jimin membelalakkan matanya atas kejadian langka yang baru terjadi tadi. Min Yoongi menciumnya bukan mencium lebih tepatnya hanya member kecupan ringan. Wajah Yoongi sudah memerah sekarang dia hanya bisa menunduk

"kau berisik ayo pulang" Yoongi langsung berjalan dengan sigap Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi

"hyung apa yang barusan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap yoongi

"engg… bukan nya sudah jelas" jawab Yoongi malu malu

Jimin langsung menarik Yoongi mendekat

" itu yang kau sebut dengan ciuman hmm ? " Jimin menarik pinggang young semakin medekat hingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka

" jii..min kita harus pulang" ucap Yoongi sambil berusaha mendorong Jimin menjauh. Jimin hanya diam tidak bergeming sambil terus menatap wajah Yoongi

"hyung aku merindukan mu" Jimin berucap dengan nada rendahnya yang membuat Yoongi seketika merinding

'ughh sial suaranya membuatku sulit bergerak' umpat Yoongi dalam hati

Jimin yang gemas melihat Yoongi hanya diam tidak bergeming langsung menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis dan manis milik yoongi. Yoongi yang terkejut atas tindakan tiba tiba Jimin hanya bisa diam hingga Jimin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi melumat habis bibir manis milik sang hyung. Yoongi yang sudah menikmati permainan yang di mulai Jimin mengalungkan tangan nya ke leher Jimin sedang Jimin tangan nya mulai bergerak menjamah pinggang ramping sang hyung.

"Mmmppphh" desahan Yoongi tertahan oleh ciuman panas dan menuntut dari jimin. Tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan Jimin langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat sang hyung mengabsen seluruh rongga mulut sang hyung yang sudah lama tidak di rasakan nya. Merasa masih membutuhkan oksigen Yoongi memukul mukul dada Jimin agar melepaskan ciuman nya. Jimin mengerti dan langsung melepaskan ciuman nya dan langsung turun ke leher putih tanpa cacat sang hyung mengecup dan menjilat titik sensitive sang hyung yang sangat dia hapal

" jiimmmh… minn.. hentikan.. aghhh" Yoongi berucap tidak jelas karna tiba tiba Jimin menggigit dan menghisap kuat titik sensitifnya . seakan tuli Jimin melanjutkan kegiatan nya menjamah leher sang hyung yang menjadi candu utama baginya hingga….

.

 ** _You're my miss right, miss right_**

 ** _Neol nochindamyeon miss, right? Miss right? (all right)_**

 ** _You're my miss right, miss right_**

 ** _Girl you want my kiss, right? Miss right (all right)_**

 ** _Neoui sexy mind and your sexy body_**

 ** _._**

Handphone Jimin bordering terdengar desahan kecewa dari Jimin karna kegiatan nya terganggu

" aissh mengganggu saja " Jimin langsung mengambil handphone di saku jacket nya

"siapa?" Yoongi mendongak melihat handphone jimin

" Jin hyung " jawab Jimin

.

" yeobosseo ada apa hyung"-Jimin

 **'** _ **yak kau ada dimana kau sudah menemukan Yoongi belum'-Jin** _

"aku sedang bersama nya hyung kau menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat"

 **' _cepat pulang sebelum aku mebuang semua barang barang mu park aku hampir gila mencari kalian berdua'_**

Piipppp….

.

Jimin hanya memasang wajah kesalnya sehabis Jin mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak tadi

"Kajja kita harus pulang sebelum Jin hyung mengamuk" Jimin langsung menggandeng tangan Yoongi

.

.

SKIIP at Dorm

" Kami pulang" teriak Jimin yang baru tiba di dorm terlihat Jin sudah berdiri di depan nya dengan wajah kesalnya

" kalian dari mana saja" Tanya Jin dengan nada datar

" aku menemukan Yoongi hyung di area gelap di sebrang jalan sana" jawab Jimin santai

"sudahlah hyung biarkan mereka istirahat Yoongi hyung terlihat sangat lelah" ucap Rapmon menenangkan sang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang pms/?

"baiklah kami ke kamar dulu hyung" ucap Jimin masih tetap menggandeng yoongi

Jhope yang melihat bahwa sang sahabat telah baikan langsung menghampiri Jimin

" karya yang bagus teman" ucap Jhope sambil menepuk bahu Jimin dia langsung melirik kea rah leher Yoongi yang terlihat tanda berwarna ungu terang yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Jimin yang mengerti hanya tersenyum senang

"hyung masuklah dang anti baju aku akan mengambilkan mu makanan" ucap Jimin yang langsung berjalan ke arah dapur

Blaammmm….

.

Sepeninggalan Jimin Yoongi hanya duduk diam di atas ranjang sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu

" hyung kenapa belum ganti baju" Jimin langsung meletakkan makanan yang di ambilnya tadi di atas ranjangnya dan menghampiri Yoongi

"hyung" panggil Jimin sekali lagi sepertinya Yoongi sedang melamun hingga tidak menyadari kalau Jimin sedah ada di depannya

"Park Yoongi" tegas Jimin sekali lagi

" ahh.. iya " Yoongi kembali ke dunianya

" apa yang kau fikirkan ?" ucap Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi

"a..ani aku tidak memikirkan apa apa" ucap Yoongi sambil menghindari tatapan jimin

" hyung" pangil Jimin sekali lagi pasalnya dia sangat hapal kelakuan Yoongi saat sedang menutupi sesuatu

" lihat aku" Jimin langsung menarik wajah Yoongi mendekat ke wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Yoongi hanya diam menatap Jimin

" Saranghae" setelah nya Jimin menyatukan kembali bibir mereka hanya menyatu tidak lebih hingga Yoongi mulai mengalungkan tangan nya ke leher Jimin dan melumat bibir Jimin duluan. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi berani memulai duluan hanya bisa tersenyum dan meladeni permainan hyungnya itu

1 menit..

2..

3…

7…

Dan ciuman itu di akhiri dengan kecupan manis dari Jimin Yoongi hanya tersipu malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotong leher Jimin

" kau tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta ku hyung" dengan nada sedih yang di buat buat Yoongi langsung melepas pelukan Jimin dan diam menunduk

" wae ? kau menyukai orang lain ya" Jimin melanjutkan acting sedihnya dan Yoongi dengan polosnya terpancing

" ehh. B..u..kan begitu" Yoongi langsung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan memohon

"aa..kkuu emmmm" wajah Yoongi merah padam menahan malu Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum samar

" nado saranghae" Yoongi langsung menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada bidang Jimin dan Jimin hanya bisa memaklumi sifat hyungnya yang satu ini

.

.

Other side

" sstttt diamlah mereka nanti mendengar kita"

" yak hyung minggir aku tidak kelihatan"

" Kuda sialan menyingkir dari punggungku"

" alien bodoh kau saja yang pergi"

"aku jadi iri Jin hyung ayo tidur "

"tsk jangan salahkan sifat mesum kami itu semua turunan kau leader"

"astaga namjoon tidak ada jatah setelah ini"

" hahahahha kau harus berpuasa hyung"

"sialan"

Ctakkk… plakkkk

"cepat masuk kamar kalian"

" awww appo"

"umma kepala ku"

Ternyata para member lain melihat drama televise yang di tayangkan oleh Jimin dan Yoongi sedari tadi

 **Tamat-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jreng jreng akhirnya selesai mengedit**

 **huhu editan dokumen nya ngilang terpaksa ngedit lagi '-'/**

 **dikit ye cuman 2 chapter ndapapa lah pemanasan :'v**

 **Balesan review**

 **7201 : udah di lanjut gomawo udah review**

 **Peachpetals : udah kejawab pan huehehe :'v**

 **pchanyeol737 : rapmon mah gitu kagak peka :'v udah tau yungi cimit/? malah di suruh pulang sendiri. ini udah dilanjut gumawo ya**

 **rizka971 : kalo di culik nanti jimin jadi gila '-'/ udah di next langsung end lagi :'v**


End file.
